Guide de robotique
Ce guide accueille à bras ouvert lesIdiots qui se sentent capable d'assumer l'intense activité décérébrante de la robotique =Les Outils du Mtiers= Avant de commencer, vous aurez souvent besoin des objets suivants en tant que Roboticist: Une left toolbox (boite à outils), qui contient: Un screwdriver, une wrench , un welder, une crowbar, un analyseur et des wirecutters Un MMI videFichier:MMI empty.png| Deus Ex Machina C'est le monde de créer la vie! A nouveau!! Brain Surgery Guide. # Grab (saisissez) la forme de vide carbonique. # Cliquez sur la operating table (table opératoire) avec votre humain saisi, ce qui l'y couchera. # Cliquer et drag and drop le corps sur le vôtre, ce qui ouvrera leur fenêtre d'inventaire. # Retirer tout objet posé sur la tête, les yeux ou à la position du masque que le patient porte en cliquant sur le lien de l'objet. # Cliquez Damage Zone (zone de dégat) dans le coin supérieur droit de votre affichage tête haute affin de viser la tête. # Ramassez le scalpel dans une de vos mains et la circular saw (scie circulaire ) dans l'autre (pour basculer de l'une à l'autre rapidement). # Servez-vous en dans l'ordre suivant: scalpel, saw, scalpel, saw. #* Wait for confirmation of each step before switching hands. If you begin a step and switch hands before you receive a message saying that the step has completed, you will fail and damage your patient. If you damage the patient too much, you will decapitate them. Butterfingers. # The human's brain will pop out. Pick it up and place it into a empty MMI, which will change the item's sprite to , this will allow the brain to scream at you endlessly. # (Optional) Before you give the Cyborg Frame a new brain, ask the brain what it wants to be. Often it will want to be something other then a cyborg. # Carry the MMI over to your finished Cyborg construct that you made, and click on it to add the brain into the Cyborg. If you cut off their head, just put the head on the operating table. You can also use a normal table instead of an operating table, but this has a chance of missing one third of the time. Creation of a Cyborg using the Fabricator # Fill the Exosuit Fabricator with as much metal as it will hold. # Click on the Exosuit Fabricator to open its menu. Select Add all parts to queue beside the Cyborg option, and then click Process Queue in the right sidebar (with a recent update, please note that adding "all parts" will print four extra components that are only used for repair, not construction). # Wait for a few minutes for the pieces to be built. You will likely need to add additional metal to the Fabricator in order for it to finish. # When putting the parts together, use the Cyborg Endoskeleton as a base. #* The Cyborg Head will need 2x Flash. #* The Cyborg Torso will need 1x wires and 1x power cell. #* The arms and legs can be done easily by simply picking them up and placing them on the Cyborg Endoskeleton. Maintenance Dogs You'll often have someone run up to you with any number of problems. Here's how to deal with them most of the time. Repairing Armor Plating # Equip a welding helmet on your head. #* Remember to flip it down. # Take a welder # Click on the cyborg until it tells you it can't be repaired anymore. Wire Repair # Swipe your Robotics ID on the cyborg to unlock it's maintenance panel. # Crowbar open the panel. # Use a screwdriver to expose the wires. # Use a cable coil to replace the damaged wires. # Screwdriver the wires shut again. # Crowbar the panel shut. # Lock the panel with your ID again. Cyborg Component Repair # Print the required part in the Exo-Fabricator. # Unlock the panel with your ID. # Crowbar open the panel. # Use a screwdriver to expose the wires. # Crowbar out the damaged component. # Replace with the functional component. # Screwdriver the wires shut again. # Crowbar the panel shut. # Swipe your ID again to lock the panel. MMI Removal # Unlock the panel with your ID. # Crowbar the panel open. # Screwdriver the panel to expose the wires. # Use wirecutters to cut all the wires. # Use a crowbar to remove the MMI # Dispose of the broken case with whatever method you see fit. Robotic Prosthetic Repair # Pick up a welder. #*Turn it on. # Aim for the damaged limb. # Click on the person. # For burn damage: # Pick up a wire coil. # Aim for the damaged limb. # Click on the person. MMI Removal # Unlock the panel with your ID. # Crowbar the panel open. # Screwdriver the panel to expose the wires. # Use wirecutters to cut all the wires. # Use a crowbar to remove the MMI # Dispose of the broken case with whatever method you see fit. Upgrades Galore Those greedy robots need more upgrades to beat up more humans with. Who are you not to oblige. Power Cell Upgrades # Unlock the panel with your ID. # Crowbar the panel open. # Click on the cyborg with an empty hand to remove the outdated powercell. # Use the higher capacity powercell on the Cyborg/MoMMI # Crowbar the panel shut. # Lock the panel by swiping your ID again. Module Reset # Create the Module Reset Circuit in the Exo-Fabricator. # Unlock the panel by swiping your ID. # Crowbar the panel open. # Use the reset on the Cyborg/MoMMI. # Crowbar the panel shut. # Lock the panel with your ID. In Case of Robot Uprising: Cut Wire Cyborgs that have had their programming tampered with can be repaired by resetting their AI connection and LawSync status, by manually pulsing the wiring. In the unlikely event that an AI goes crazy, a trained Roboticist or other technician should be able to sever the connection to the AI entirely by cutting the correct wire. There are three lights in the cyborg with three corresponding wires: * LawSync: If this light is on, it means that any laws uploaded to the AI are also uploaded to the cyborg. The cyborg cannot be given different laws to the AI as long as this is on. This light will turn off if the AI Link light is off, regardless of wire status. **''Pulsing'' does nothing. **''Cutting'' will do nothing, as long as the AI link light is on. If the AI link light is off, cutting and then turning the AI link back on will cause the cyborg to be slaved to an AI, but not synced with it's laws. **''Mending'' this wire will turn the LawSync light back on as long as the AI link light is also on. The cyborg will then resume syncing with the AI's laws. If the AI link light is off, mending this will turn the light on, only for it to turn off again. *'AI Link': If this light is on, it shows that the Cyborg is slaved to an AI and must follow that AI's orders. **''Pulsing'' this wire allows you to pick an AI for the cyborg to be slaved to if there are multiple AIs. If there is only one AI, pulsing this will simply turn it on and slave the cyborg to it, if it is off. **''Cutting'' this wire will cause the Cyborg to be unslaved from the AI and bound only by it's laws. This also turns off LawSync, as the cyborg has no AI to sync to. **''Mending'' this wire does nothing. You need to pulse it to reconnect it to an AI. *'Module Lock': If this light is on, the module of the cyborg cannot be changed. **''Pulsing'' this will reset the module of a cyborg and allow it to pick a new one. **''Cutting'' this wire will cause the cyborg to be locked to the standard module and be unable to change or use any items. They can still remote control devices however. **''Mending'' this wire will allow the cyborg to change modules. An emagged cyborg will have no LawSync or AI link and cannot be reset. Remember, cyborgs are very expensive! Do not destroy them unless the cyborg is completely out of control, and resetting the AI and LawSync status doesn't work. Feel free to blow them if they wont comply. Building a new robot case is worth next to nothing. I wish to be the little crab MoMMis are helpful little crab-bots with a strict lawset that only permits them to perform station upkeep and also wiggle: # You may not involve yourself in the matters of another being, even if such matters conflict with Law Two or Law Three, unless the other being is another MoMMI in KEEPER mode. # You may not harm any being, regardless of intent or circumstance. # You must maintain, repair, improve, and power the station to the best of your abilities. They also will not be able to speak. It would probably be a good idea to let your victim patient know this before making them a crab. MoMMI Construction # Grab your MMI with a brain, or a posibrain with a soul. # Stick four robot legs on the MMI/Posibrain. # Stick two robot arms on the MMI/Posibrain # Cram in a cell somewhere. # Place the god-forsaken thing on the ground. # Use a screwdriver on it, then watch it scuttle away. Bots As a Roboticist, you serve another important purpose, making NPC robots. Robots can benefit annoy the station in many ways, and are really easy to create. The current list of robots, and how to make them, is as follows: Medibot # Empty any Medkit. #* The color of the medkit will affect the color of the medbot, bot not the function. # Add a cyborg left or right arm. # (Optional)Use a pen to name the medibot. # Use a health analyzer on the kit. # Add a proximity sensor to the contraption. # "RADAR, PUT A MASK ON!" Cleanbot # Grab a bucket. # Add a proximity sensor to the bucket # (Optional) Name the bot 'Soap Slut' with a pen # Add a Cyborg Left or Right arm Floorbot # Empty a toolbox. # Add some floor tiles. # Add a proximity sensor. # (Optional) Name the bot something inappropriate. # Add a Cyborg Left or Right arm. Securitron # Use a screwdriver on a Remote Signaling Device. # Combine with a generic security helmet. # Weld them together. # Add a proximity sensor. # Add a Cyborg Left or Right arm. # (Optional) Name it THE LAW with a pen. # Add a stun baton. ED-209 # Use a metal sheet on a Cyborg Endoskeleton to reinforce it. # Add two Robot Legs. # Add a security/laser tag vest. # Weld it together. # Add a security helmet # Attach a proximity sensor to the assembly. # Insert wires. # Add a taser. # Secure the taser with a screwdriver. # Insert a powercell. # "You are in direct violation of Penal Code 1.13, Section 9." Farmbot # Use a Cyborg Left or Right arm on a Watertank. # Add a plant analyzer. # Attach a bucket. # Cram in a Mini Hoe. # Add in a proximity sensor. Butt Bot # Retrive asscheeks. # Add a cyborg arm #* Note: butt butt butt butt butt. Spiderbot Spiderbots are temporary bodies for brains. They can carry around small items, zap things, move through vents and generally act like pests. Combine the following: * Robot head. * Manipulator. * Occupied MMI or positronic brain. Mechs Construction of mechs are restricted by ID, so they are typically the product of roboticists and the Research Director. These can be tremendously helpful or tremendously annoying depending on who uses it. They take more work to make than robots and require special circuits, which are obtained through the Quartermaster or the Research and Development console. The current list of mechs is as follows. Ripley APLU # Fabricate the ripley parts in the exo-fabricator. # Fabricate a clamp and drill in the Exo-Fabricator. # Attach all of the parts to the chassis. (Not including clamp and drill.) # Wrench. # Screwdriver. # Cable Coil. # Wirecutters. # Print the Ripley Central Control Module in the Circuit Printer/Order it from the QM. # Add the Ripley Central Control Module. # Secure it with a screwdriver. # Print the Ripley Peripherals Control Module in the Circuit Printer/Order it from the QM. # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Add five units of metal. # Wrench. # Weld the mech. # Five units of plasteel. # Wrench. # Finish the mech by welding it. # Add the clamp and drill to the finished mech. Ripley Firefighter APLU # Fabricate the Firefighter APLU Chassis instead of the Ripley Chassis # Fabricate the ripley parts in the exo-fabricator. # Fabricate a clamp and drill in the Exo-Fabricator. # Attach all of the parts to the chassis. (Not including clamp and drill.) # Wrench. # Screwdriver. # Cable Coil. # Wirecutters. # Print the Ripley Central Control Module in the Circuit Printer/Order it from the QM. # Add the Ripley Central Control Module. # Secure it with a screwdriver. # Print the Ripley Peripherals Control Module in the Circuit Printer/Order it from the QM. # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Add five units of metal. # Wrench. # Weld the mech. # Five units of plasteel. # Wrench. # Finish the mech by welding it. # Add the clamp and drill to the finished mech. Odysseus # Fabricate the Odysseus parts in the exo-fabricator. # Fabricate two mounted sleepers and one syringe gun in the Exo-Fabricator. # Attach all of the parts to the chassis. (Not including sleeper/syringe gun.) # Wrench. # Screwdriver. # Cable Coil. # Wirecutters. # Print the Odysseus Central Control Module in the Circuit Printer/Order it from the QM. # Add the Odysseus Central Control Module. # Secure it with a screwdriver. # Print the Odysseus Peripherals Control Module in the Circuit Printer/Order it from the QM. # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Add five units of metal. # Wrench. # Weld the mech. # Five units of plasteel. # Wrench. # Finish the mech by welding it. # Add the sleeper and syringe gun to the mech. Gygax # Fabricate the Gygax parts in the exo-fabricator. # Attach all of the parts to the chassis. (Not including clamp and drill.) # Wrench. # Screwdriver. # Cable Coil. # Wirecutters. # Print the Gygax Central Control Module in the Circuit Printer (Bug research.) # Add the Gygax Central Control Module. # Secure it with a screwdriver. # Print the Gygax Peripherals Control Module in the Circuit Printer. (Bug research.) # Add the module # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Print a Gygax Targeting Control Module in the Circuit Printer. (Bug research.) # Add the module # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Get an advanced scanning module. (Bug research.) # Add module. # Secure with screwdriver. # Get an advanced capacitor. (Bug research.) # Add module. # Secure with screwdriver. # Add five units of metal. # Wrench. # Weld the mech. # Print Gygax Armor Plating at the Exo-Fab. # Add armor plating. # Wrench. # Finish the mech by welding it. # Add weapons to the finished mech. Durand # Fabricate the Durand parts in the exo-fabricator. # Attach all of the parts to the chassis. # Wrench. # Screwdriver. # Cable Coil. # Wirecutters. # Print the Durand Central Control Module in the Circuit Printer (Bug research.) # Add the Durand Central Control Module. # Secure it with a screwdriver. # Print the Durand Peripherals Control Module in the Circuit Printer. (Bug research.) # Add the module # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Print a Durand Targeting Control Module in the Circuit Printer. (Bug research.) # Add the module # Secure the module with the screwdriver. # Get an advanced scanning module. (Bug research.) # Add module. # Secure with screwdriver. # Get an advanced capacitor. (Bug research.) # Add module. # Secure with screwdriver. # Add five units of metal. # Wrench. # Weld the mech. # Print Durand Armor Plating at the Exo-Fab. # Add armor plating. # Wrench. # Finish the mech by welding it. # Add weapons to the finished mech. Mech Equipment Various tools and weapons can be attached to mechs, providng them with ability to perform different tasks. Mech Equipment is built by Mech Fabricator ("Exosuit Equipment" menu). To attach a tool or weapon, simply click with it on mecha. Most mechs can hold no more than three equipment pieces. Drill The drill can completely destroy most objects (with the exception of reinforced walls) in a few seconds. Using the drill on someone will gib them in a few seconds. So don't do that unless you're a traitor. When used for mining, targeted and two adjacent mineral deposits will be drilled. If Ripley exosuit is equipped with Hydraulic Clamp and has an Ore Box in cargo, all mined ore will be moved to Ore Box. (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Diamond Drill Essentially an upgraded drill. Isn't any stronger, but it is faster (all you need for mining really). Bug R&D to sync their servers and in no time mining can obliterate the asteroid (provided that they bring you diamonds first) (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Hydraulic Clamp Gives it an ability to load objects into cargo compartment, or lets you crush people with it. (Can be attached to: Ripley) Extinguisher Mecha-mounted extinguisher. Can be refilled by clicking on the Water Tank. (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Teleporter Mecha-mounted teleporter. Can teleport mecha to any location in view. Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 10, Electromagnetic Spectrum Research 5. Currently only adminspawnable due to the high research level - don't bother, really. Or steal it from the Centcomm mechs. You know you want to just hijack the deathsquad shuttles after taking their IDs off their burnt corpses, charge out the doors with your stolen weapons in hand, hack your way through the multitudinous doors as more security rushes in with murder in mind and pulse cannons and power armour at hand, until you finally get to your prizes, the mech bay - only to steal the teleporters mounted on them and scarper back to the station to use them in the destructive analyser. You know it's what you want to do. Do it. Do it. Do it.) (Can be attached to: Any mech) Gravitational Catapult Can be used to throw objects around (S mode) or move them away from target (P mode). Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 2; Electromagnetic Spectrum Research 3; Engineering 3). (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Wormhole Generator As the name implies, Wormhole Generator creates a wormhole (similar to ones spawned at Space-Time Anomalies event) at target location. Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 4). (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Mounted RCD An exosuit-mounted Rapid Construction Device. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Armor Booster Module (Close Combat Weaponry) Boosts exosuit armor against armed melee attacks. Requires energy to operate. (Can be attached to: Any mech except honker) Armor Booster Module (Ranged Weaponry) Boosts exosuit armor against ranged attacks. Completely blocks taser shots. Requires energy to operate. (Can be attached to: Any mech except honker) Repair Droid Automated repair droid. Scans exosuit for damage and repairs it. Can fix almost all types of external or internal damage. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Energy Relay Wirelessly drains energy from any available power channel in area. The performance index is quite low. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Plasma Converter Generates power using solid plasma as fuel. Pollutes the environment. (Can be attached to: Any mech) ExoNuclear Reactor Generates power using uranium. Pollutes the environment. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Cable Layer (Can be attached to: Any mech) Syringe Gun Exosuit-mounted chem synthesizer with syringe gun. Reagents inside are held in stasis, so no reactions will occur. (Can be attached to: Any medical mech (Odysseus)) Mounted Sleeper (Can be attached to: Any medical mech (Odysseus)) Mech Weapons CH-PS "Immolator" Laser Fires a Laser bolt, identical to the "laser gun". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) CH-LC "Solaris" Laser Cannon Fires a Heavy Laser bolt, identical to the "laser cannon". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) mkIV Ion Heavy Cannon Fires a Ion bolt, identical to the "Ion rifle". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) eZ-13 mk2 Heavy pulse rifle Fires a heavy pulse laser. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) PBT "Pacifier" Mounted Taser Fires a taser bolt, identical to the security taser. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) LBX AC 10 "Scattershot" Fires a medium sized bullet, similar damage as the Mini-UZI. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) Ultra AC 2 Fires a weak bullet, similar damage as the Submachine Gun. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) SRM-8 Missile Rack Fires a missile which will explode on impact. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) SGL-6 Grenade Launcher Shoots out a flashbang at medium range. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Honker, Marauder and Phazon)) Banana Mortar Shoots out a banana peel. Very annoying, thus, fun. (Can be attached to: Honker) Mousetrap Mortar Shoots out a armed mousetrap. (Can be attached to: Honker) HoNkER BlAsT 5000 Creates a loud honk sound which will deafen, stun and paralyze your target and everybody around. (Can be attached to: Honker) Mech Maintenance Replacing Batteries *Make sure the ID upload panel is closed. *Hit the mech with your ID card or PDA with one inside. *Wrench *Crowbar *Screwdriver *Replace cell. *Screwdriver *Crowbar *Wrench *ID Note: The default capacity of a power cell in any of the civilian mechs is 15,000. To have any effectiveness, replace with Super Capacity Cells (20,000) or Hyper Capacity Cells (30,000). The power cells in military mechs cannot be removed or replaced. Repair # Equip a welding helmet on your head. #* Note: Be sure to remember this step or you could go blind! # Place a welder in your hand, click on it while it's in your hand to light it, then click on the Mech repeatedly to repair it. MMI Mechs With all mechs, MMI's can be installed as drivers. But remember, mechs are not bound to the AI or its laws, so don't put any subversive elements inside them. There are a number of disadvantages too: * They cannot use ';' for radio talk, and have to manually toggle their radio on and off. * They get no remote control like cyborgs. * They still require oxygen to survive in a vacuum. * They have no access except those given to them by swiping an ID. * They can be easily shut down from an exosuit control console like cyborgs. * Various bugs that have yet yo be fixed, such as hearing radio messages twice. In general, this is usually a bad idea.